


Colorful World

by immortalje



Category: Medical Investigation (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen thinks about Miles entering his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful World

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: my lovely mate Miles ( pookiesbleubass)  
> AN: For my 12_stories Challenge.  
> Prompt: Colour
> 
> First posted at [my personal journal (LJ)](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/120662.html) and later reposted at my [community on LJ](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/18338.html)

Before Miles had joined the team, his world had been practically colourless. All he really had was work. His marriage had failed because work kept him away and in the end, work also kept him from his son; often disappointing him because a new case came in that needed his immediate attention. He could have quit at NIH and picked a job that would have given him more regular hours, even if regular hours didn’t always equate to less hours. But it was clear that a job that didn’t send him all over the whole country would allow him to spend more time with his family. It would also mean that he wouldn’t be working on all the exciting cases, wouldn’t have the excitement he had had during his time with the military. In a way, his job at NIH gave him a good medium and that was why he had sacrificed his family for it.

Gradually, he had noticed Miles being interested in him. At first he thought it was merely professional but over time it became clear that there was more. He had refused of course, Miles was his subordinate after all, but the younger man had fought hard at pulling down the walls he had built around himself.

Without noticing, he had started being interested in things besides work again, had allowed himself to care about his life. And suddenly Miles was in it. He hadn’t really noticed the change, but he had noticed Miles suddenly kissing him and he had noticed how bright everything had become. He had certainly noticed how everything had shined in vivid colors. For all that he had given up for his job, Miles had returned it, had colored his life again and made it a joyous one. And sometimes he wondered how he could have possibly lived in such a colorless world for so long, how he could have ever lived without Miles at his side.


End file.
